


Movie Night

by TheHomieRobbStark



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: A typical movie night turns into anything but.
Kudos: 2





	Movie Night

"You... you made this?" she asks incredulously, face full of shock and disbelief, her cheeks poked out from the mouthful of ramen she was covering with her hand. It was absolutely adorable, the way she looked right now.

Erik groans, dramatically palming a hand over his face and dropping his head back in faux annoyance. This was her fourth time asking him, AND she was just finishing her second helping. If she didn't believe him by now, he didn't know if she ever would.

"Yes, babygirl! This all me," he laughs, watching her munch away on noodle and egg.

It was movie night at Erik's tonight, except he usually never cooked; they always ordered out. This time, he'd insisted they sit down and eat an actual dinner, even going so far as to give her a scheduled time to arrive. Usually, she'd just show up whenever.

"Hey," She says, throwing her hands up in defense. "All I know is, last time I saw you in the kitchen, Auntie Dee had just walked out with half her eyebrow missing."

She steels her face against the oncoming grin, looking away to avoid his eyes.

Erik kisses his teeth, side eyeing her from his end of the table.

"Man, whatever! You always gotta bring up old shit. She ain't even notice it."

She drops her hands as the smile breaks through, nodding her head in concession as she remembers how unaware poor Auntie Dee was and how much shit they used to get away with when they were younger.

"You is mutha fuggin RIGHT!" she sings, laughing at her own joke before she's able to finish telling it.

"You so fuckin wack," he rolls his eyes at her, chest bouncing from his suppressed chuckles as he gets up from his chair. "Come on and put ya stuff in the kitchen cornball." He commands, scooping his bowl and chopsticks up before grabbing both their cups.

"How you know I was done tho," she verbally argues, but follows suit right behind him.

"Cuz, you are." He states plainly, as if it was obvious.

"CUz yOU aRe," She silently mocked him, mouthing the words and making a face at the back of his head while she padded into the kitchen. He was right, she was done, but he ain't need to know all that.

"Don't get your ass whooped, little girl." He warns her, glancing back with a knowing face while he places the dishes in the sink.

Yeah, whateva nigga. She thinks, eyebrow twitching from the mental eye roll she does. She places her dishes in after him, flipping on the tap to start some dish water while she tucks her loose braids behind her ear. He turns it off immediately, shooing her away.

"Don't worry about allat, I'll handle this later." He ushers her out of the kitchen, knowing how helpfully domestic she was whenever they hung out together.

"Go pick out a movie and put it in, I gotta go grab something from upstairs real quick." he says, leaving her in the living room near the couch while he dashes up the stairs to the second floor.

She waits a few beats, idling by the foot of the stairs while she listens to the sound of him moving around. She hears a door close, and slowly moseys her way back into the kitchen, turning the tap back on.

She never did like to listen much.

Once the sink was filled with soapy water, she busied herself, letting herself fall into the monotonous but comfortable task of washing the dishes. She was so distracted and in her own head by the fifth dish, she didn't realize that Erik had come back down stairs and propped himself against the wall, watching her.

"So I see we just out here doing whatever we feel like, huh?" His voice announces his presence, startling her a little bit.

She recovers smoothly, her answer rolling off her tongue easily.

"Always," she says, rinsing a pair of panda decorated chopsticks off before smirking over at him, grinning wickedly. Nobody could ever keep her from doing what she wanted, a fact they both knew.

"Well, since you wanna wash dishes so bad," he says, taking slow steps towards her, face focused while a hint of something sinister lurks somewhere behind his eyes. "Go head and finish then."

She studies his movements cautiously from the corner of her eye, knowing that he was notorious for surprise attacks of either tickling her until she collapsed or tossing her over his shoulder to body slam her on the couch.

He quickened his steps, and before she could fully remove her hands from the water to shield herself, he slides up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

She reaches for him, but he grunts in disapproval. "Uh uh, put them wet ass fingers back in that sink. You not touching me with them hands."

Y/N scoffs, grabbing the side of the sink while she shifts her weight to one foot. "Really, Erik."

He ignores her, wrapping his fingers around her tighter and pulling her closer to him while his head slides in place next to hers.

"I said," He leans in close, his lips grazing the skin in front of her ear, "finish those fucking dishes."

Her heartbeat stutters in her throat, mouth going dry from the sudden intensity of his words. She looks down into the sink, seeing the remaining pot and cup left to wash.

Looking back up, she turns to face Erik when his head buries in her neck, pinching the thin skin behind her ear with his teeth, making her take in a sharp gasp.

"What I just say?" he asks darkly, and she freezes as she feels his rough fingers travel up to the dip in her back, pushing her forward gently to lean her over the sink, a silent command to do as she's told.

She picks up the sponge, lathering it with soap as her mind splits focus between her task and Erik's hands on her.

As she cleans the pot, he starts to knead small circles into her back with his thumbs, palms rubbing lovingly over her love handles as his hands travel up her back.

It was a comforting massage, helping to release tension she didn't even know she was holding, and she slowly melted into his fingers.

When he reaches her shoulder blades, he leans down to place a soft kiss on her back, tugging the material of her dress down slightly with his index finger. With the little bit of access he gained, he sticks his tongue out and licks a delicious stripe up her spine, his fingers lacing into the braids at the base of her head to push them aside.

She tenses up again, back involuntarily arching as the cold air hits the warm trail of spit he left behind, making her shiver.

She'd stopped cleaning at that point, far too distracted with what he was doing to her to give a damn about the last cup in the sink.

Reaching the nape of her neck, he ends the lick with a firm bite on the space where her shoulder and neck meet, growling around a mouthful of skin at the breathy moan that escapes her lips.

Detaching from her, his hands find their way back around her hips, squeezing there before he speaks again, lips pressed against the shell of her ear.

"Meet me in the living room when you're finished. Don't keep me waiting."

He lets go of her and steps away, reaching back to give her a swift pop to her ass.

He disappears around the corner into the living room, and Y/N takes a second to gather herself.

Tilting her head back, she blows out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes to reason with her body to come down from the intense rush of hormones that just spiked all over.

Looking back into the sink at the remaining dish, she turns on the water to rinse it off, not even caring if it was thoroughly cleaned or not. She didn't even want to play with the idea of being late if it meant Erik had any more tricks up his sleeve similar to what just happened. She wasn't sure if her underwear would make it.

She quickly placed the cup on the drying rack and dried her hands, taking a moment to smooth out her dress and ruffle her braids for a messy but cute look. She had an inkling that her look would probably be ruined by the end of the date anyway, but she could at least attempt to sustain it.

She rounds the corner to the living room, feeling her uncomfortably wet panties moving against her center as she does. Seeing Erik on the couch, she makes a mental note to sit on the opposite end and keep her legs crossed to keep the smell of her arousal from leaking out. She'd be mortified if Erik ever discovered just how turned on he'd made her with his little show in the kitchen. His ego didn't need any more feeding than it already got on a regular basis.

She plops herself down on the couch, but she isn't seated two seconds before Erik's doling out commands again.

"Uh uh. Get your lil ass over here and come pick a movie out like I told you." She rolls her eyes, kissing her teeth and popping back up to make her way over to the coffee table. He was being stupid bossy, and he had about one more time to be talking to her like that before they had a problem.

Y/N was so busy fussing in her head over Erik's trifling ass that she didn't realize the coffee table was weirdly pulled close to the couch, the six movie choices arranged in the center directly in front of where Erik was sitting.

Walking over, she stands perpendicular to both him and the table, looking at the small space in between where she was apparently supposed to stand to make her selection. If she did, her ass would be directly in his face, and with the short dress she was wearing combined with the current state of her cheeky underwear, that was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

Crossing her arms, she peeks over her shoulder to take a look at the options, but the table is incredibly low and her blind ass didn't have her glasses on, making the titles on the DVD cases difficult to read.

She glances over at Erik to see that he's watching her intensely, smug smile hidden behind his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

"I ain't got all day beautiful. Bend that blind ass over and choose one. I'm not gon say it again."

Alright. This nigga was getting way too comfortable ordering her around and she was Over It ™.

She drops her arms and steps to him, ready to start cursing him out when he grabs her hips and spins her around, holding her with a firm grip right at the top of her thighs. Leaning forward, he nips at the back of her thigh, rubbing away the sharp pain with his thumb before kissing the sensitive area.

Dropping one hand down in between her legs, he lazily draws his fingers up the inside of her ankle, delicately digging his nails into her so she could feel them scraping against her skin.

When he reaches her knee, her mind snaps back to reality, and she opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off.

"Erik -"

"I'm not stopping until you find something for us to watch. So get busy." he says plainly, shutting down any argument she was about to make.

His nails scrape up past her knee, and Y/N reflexively closes her legs, the tickling sensation starting to become too much for her.

His hand was trapped between her thighs at that point, and thinking him to be defeated, she bends over, placing both hands on the coffee table for leverage, leg muscles still constricted as she tries to scan over the movies.

She gets to the third title, looking it over when Erik pulls his hand from between her legs, moving quickly to flip up the skirt of her dress and grip both her ass cheeks to spread them apart.

She doesn't even have time to reach back to push him away when he buries his face into her clothed crotch, nose digging sweetly right into her opening. He takes in a deep breath, inhaling everything she has to offer, and her knees go weak making her grip the edge of the table more firmly.

It lasts a few seconds, and when he's done he opens his mouth, bellowing out a deep and satisfied groan as his hot breath centers right over her pussy, making her squirm around and clench, still helplessly locked in his grip.

Delirious now from the ecstasy of what just happened, she slaps the table, her hand landing on the cover of a random DVD she no longer cared the name of and holds it up, waving it blindly behind her to signal to him that she finally made her decision.

He gives a small grunt of acknowledgement, almost sounding disappointed, and darts his tongue out, sliding it through her slit to rub at her clit a couple times before retreating, tucking it back into his mouth and pressing a sweet wet kiss to the seat of her soaked panties, tasting her through the fabric.

Pulling back, he flips her skirt back down and takes the movie from her, giving her a minute to catch her breath since she'd been panting and whining the whole time.

When she's able to stand again, he smacks her on the ass with the DVD case, handing it back to her.

"Good girl. Now go put this in the DVD player and come sit in my lap. We ain't finished yet."


End file.
